PROVOCACIONES
by Sol naciente
Summary: shion es un instigador para su salud mental es lo que la joven karina pensaba constatemente y eso la enojaba y ese hombre hacia como si nada ,vemos a shion muy provocador y juguetón con la doncella del templo principal
1. Chapter 1

**PROVOCACIONES**

**.**

**Sé que me estoy metiendo en otro lio pero no puedo evitarlo por culpa de cierta persona no puedo sacarme a shion de mi cabeza y me impide seguir con los pendientes y si este tendrá conti solo que ira lentoooooooooo pues las tres historia mu shion y Camus irán separadas pero pienso unirlas en un futuro ese es el plan pero quien sabe bueno espero les guste y este está dedicado a la persona que con sus maquiavélicos pensamientos me hiso pensar a shion de esta manera espero te guste ****ASALEA19****va dedicado a ti que gracias a tus ideas salió esto sin más espero que a todas les guste y comenten **

**Posdata: shion sigue siendo mío **

**.**

* * *

**.**

Había sido convocada por el patriarca ese hombre la volvía loca y no en un buen sentido , su vestido se contoneaba al son de sus caderas le llegaba al suelo pero que no impedía apreciar las curvas de sus cuerpo sus largas piernas y si estrecha cintura y sus bien dotados senos y su cabello largo rizado color chocolate que shion le recalcaba era muy inusual en el santuario pero lo que mas le recalcaba eran sus extraños ojos rojos , era una doncella al servicio del templo principal y era en cierto modo la preferida de shion pero solo la preferida para sacarla de quicio , era un hombre insufrible ella pensó que con los años que se cargaba seria serio altivo orgulloso imponente, bueno si tenía esos adjetivos y lo cumplía muy bien pero a la vez era juguetón travieso insoportable le gustaba ponerla en apuros y enojarla , suspiro debía cuidarlo por orden de su superiora pues ella ya se iba a retirar y ella la supliría como la doncella principal al servicio del papa por esa razón es que pasaba mucho tiempo con shion pues él comenzó a tratarla y le tomo mucha confianza hasta el punto de tutearse toco la puerta no hubo respuesta entro a la alcoba del hombre que regia el santuario el que estaba por encima de todos y lo encontró en su cama sin camisa y solo con un pantalón ajustado respiraba con dificultad había poca iluminación en el ambiente se acerco a la cama

.

-shion, shion despierte vamos—lo mecía suavemente este hombre hervía en fiebre

-mmm que pasa ahg me duele todo hasta el pensamiento me duele ahg—shion se quejaba con su vos profunda y enronquecida con una mano en su frente este hombre era una amenaza era tan provocador

-por que no me llamaste antes esperaste hasta que prácticamente te estabas muriendo verdad—respondió ella quitado esos pensamientos inadecuados

-no me regañes mujer—el semblante del lemuriano se miraba muy mal

-espera enseguida vuelvo voy por algo para bajarte la fiebre—salió de su habitación , cuando volvía traía un recipiente con agua con una infusión para que no sintiera tanto dolor cuando entro abrió la boca sorprendida lo miraba con la vista inquieta ,ese hombre lo hacía apropósito de eso no había duda, lo miro detenidamente tal vez no , tal vez era que la fiebre que se cargaba era muy fuerte y tubo que quitarse los pantalones y tirarlo a media instancia y supuso que no traía nada de nada bajo la fina sabana que lo cubría ,golpeo su frente y su piel normalmente bronceada se coloreo de un tenue rosa en sus mejías tenia unas ganas de golpearlo pero a la vez tenía ganas de .. .. interrumpió ese hilo de pensamiento

.

-shion eres un desgraciado –susurro por lo bajo y le puso un paño húmedo en su frente y aparto un mechón del patriarca que se había adherido a su mejía por el sudor

.

y su ojos rojizos desfilaba por las insinuaciones que se proyectaban en la sabana sobre su cuerpo aparto un rizo chocolate de su hombro y puso las cosas en una mesa cercana a la cama estaba roja no debía pensar cosas impuras sobre el papa , pero como evitarlo si lo veía así pues Shion dormía boca arriba con sus cabellos esparramados en la almohada entre las penumbras de sus aposentos como en esos días de calurosos como solo lo eran en Grecia solía dormir ,cuando lo hacía pues trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche , no dormía sin nada más que un delgada sabana sobre su cuerpo su piel brillaba por el sudor , su patriarca era un instigador por querer que ella lo viera así , pero que decía , él era el santo papa la cabeza del santuario y estaba hirviendo en fiebre no debía pensar así pero vio su piel perlada de sudor su rostro sonrojado y un quejido salió de los labios de shion y ella dirigió su vista a el , paso nuevamente el paño húmedo en su frente el volvió a quejarse y la fiebre no cedía así entre quejidos se dio media vuelta y quedo boca abajo tirando el paño húmedo de su frente al suelo un brazo colgaba de su cama la sabana a mitad de su espalda sus cabellos sobre una parte de su espalda y su hombro se adherían a su piel por el sudor y respiraba con dificultad por suerte la sabana seguía en su lugar , su espalda estaba más caliente lo pudo sentí con solo acercar su mano ,su fuerte espalda también estaba perlada de sudor un nuevo quejido se apodero de shion

.

Provocador—salió de sus labios rosas

-sabes que no lo soy , deja de verme así y no te aproveches de un hombre convaleciente—shion le respondió con vos ronca y profunda estando boca abajo no tenía fuerzas para girar su cuerpo

-si tienes razón a tu edad no deberías esforzarte mucho abuelito vamos bebe esta infusión te hará sentir mejor—dijo ofreciendo la sustancia

-abuelo ni un quinto , aunque tenga doscientos y tantos años mi cuerpo ahora es joven que no lo ves , no quiero esa cosa de seguro sabe horrible

-si si lo que diga su ilustrísima_—"si que noto tu cuerpo joder deja de provocarme "— _pensó para sí la chica_—_tómala no me importa que sabor tenga es para que te sientas mejor

-ahora que mosco te pico ,o es q acaso la fiebre ya me está afectando tu tratándome con el respeto que me merezco.. ya dije que no quiero esa cosa –aun seguía boca abajo

-gracioso lo aria más seguido si no me sacaras de mis cabales me pregunto si a la doncella principal le dabas tantos dolores de cabeza como a mí, debes descansar entendido , además eres un provocador por que estas sin ropa degenerado si otra doncella venia capas la matas de la impresión de ver al santo padre en estas fachas—respondió poniendo la infusión a un lado pues sabía que no aria tomarla al terco del patriarca

-no soy degenerado me estorbaba sentía que me quemaba y sabia que te enviarían a ti yo lo dispuse así , pues tú tienes mi confianza y con respecto a la doncella principal la respuesta es no esa mujer me da escalofríos — respondía con su vos profunda y ronca que le erizaba la piel , shion levando leve mente su cabeza y enfoco su vista en ella y le dedico una débil sonrisa ,sus labios estaban rojos por la alta temperatura

-te lo agradezco por tenerme confianza y eres muy sabio a esa mujer no hay que hacerla enojar—lo miro detenidamente—date la vuelta—shion negó con la cabeza solo giro su rostro para estar mas cómodo

-date la vuelta degenerado ya sé que tienes buena retaguardia pero acomódate—le ordeno a la vez que volvía a humedecer el paño el volvió a negar con la cabeza y abrió sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su nariz estaba roja

-así estoy cómodo no me moleste y deja de verme el trasero depravada —y se dispuso a descansar

-eres necio—respondió la joven enojada por el ultimo comentario de shion

-ya me lo han dicho después de todo soy Aries

-cínico no pongas trabas anda—lo mecía del hombro para que se diera vuelta

-déjame así estoy bien—shion arrastraba las palabras de hecho contestaba medio dormido

-vamos colabora—no hubo respuestas del lemuriano , un suspiro frustrado salió de los labios de ella—te comportas como un niño-shion respiraba pausadamente lo empujo y le dio vuelta el brazo que estaba colgando de la cama quedo sobre su pecho ella lo aparto y acomodo a su costado despejo su rostro de los cabellos de, el que se le habían adherido debido al sudor había entreabierto sus labios rojos para respirar mejor ella volvió a poner shion , y el volvió a protestar en su inconsciencia y quiso volver a girarse , y ella se lo impidió sosteniéndolo por sus hombros empujándolo nuevamente en la cama shion aun inconsciente frunce sus puntitos y dijo algo que no logro entender ella , y tiro una patada que llevaba el propósito de quitarse la cobija ella profirió un grito ahogado y cubrió su rostro espero unos segundos y vio entres sus dedos pues sus manos se habían negado abandonar su rostro rojo como un tomate incluso estaba más roja que shion.

.

Suspiro aliviada la sabana no se cayó del cuerpo como ella pensaba solo se había deslizado hasta debajo de su ombligo por dios este hombre era una amenaza para su salud mental con manos temblorosas agarro la orilla de la sabana y la deslizo por el cuerpo afiebrado de shion hasta ponerlo cerca de su cuello y shion era necio hasta dormido de un manotazo volvió a empujar la sabana ella lo miraba furiosas que se creía este hombre , anciano o no no iba a tolerarlo mucho tiempo aunque de anciano no tenía ni un pelo así paso en vela la noche aliviando la fiebre de shion para la madrugada se había quedado dormida sobre la silla en que supuestamente vigilaba a shion en la mañana shion la miraba con una expresión de ternura y ..

.

.

-valla y esta la persona que me cuidaría mientras estaba convaleciente que dejada—oyó que shion le decía con burla abrió sus ojos rojos con molestia y miro a shion sentado en la cama aun habían rastros de fiebre por sus sonrojadas mejías y nariz

-aun estas mal sigue descansando—respondió con los nervios de punta pues la sabana esta por su vientre ya que él estaba sentado y recostado contra el espaldar de la cama

_-"tan de mañana y ya busca pleito"_—pensó con un creciente enojo

-que te pasa Karina porque me miras así

-eres un exhibicionista—increpo viendo al lado contrario de shion el solo sonrió

-perdón como que exhibicionista dime has visto una parte de mi cuerpo que no se ve en los hombre que entrenan aquí no te hagas que nunca los visto pasear sin camisas por el coliseo

-si eso lo sé pero ellos no lo hacen con mala intención

- ¿y, yo si lo hago?—pregunto con malicia

-eres insufrible debes tomar un baño así que hazlo—ella se puso de pie y recogió la ropa que shion había tirado el día anterior , pues no tenia como refutar la pregunta de shion

-por que eres así yo no hago nada

- a bañarte he dicho—respondió enojada

-si señora usted manda—le contesto mientras de reojo miraba sus bien dotados senos y no era un pervertido pero que otra cosa podría hacer cuando ella se inclinaba para recoger saber que cosa del suelo y mostraba levemente sus atributos gracias al escote de su vestido

..

El solo tan ato la sabana a sus cadera no la ato a su cintura el muy desgraciado lo hacía apropósito el nudo rosaba muy cerca de su…. sacudió la cabeza fuertemente no caería después de todo no era correcto él era el santo padre del santuario , la miraba divertido como le encantaba provocarla le gustaba mucho ella ,porque no simplemente no aceptaba que él le gustaba también era muy orgullosa negó levemente e ingreso a su baño más bien piscina ni bien llevaba un minuto y

.

- Karina ,oye aun estoy convaleciente ayúdame—grito desde dentro del baño

-que estas loco ,puedes solito—también grito desde el otro lado de la puerta

-no me alcanzo la espalda los huesos me duelen que esperas si no manada a otra de las doncellas

.

Eso la enojo acaso sería tan descarado , entro con la frente en alto y muy seria shion la miraba sonriente sentado en las muy cristalinas aguas dándole la espalda giro el cuerpo y la miro extendiéndole una esponja que apretaba para que saliera espuma Karina lo sabía lo hacía a propósito de eso estaba segura solo atinaba a ver que el agua jabonosa resbalaba de su mano por su muñeca y seguía en forma de hilos por su fuerte brazo resbalando por su piel mojada ,ella le arrebato la esponja viendo para otro lado pues el descarado estaba como si nada a pesar de estar como dios lo trajo al mundo el seguía sonriente ella se sentó en el filo de la tina solo sumergiendo sus piernas en el agua su vestido se lo arremanso hasta arriba de sus rodillas y shion bien quitado de la pena se posiciono entre sus piernas ella comenzó su labor primero sus cuello sus hombros brazos su mirada vaga entre los fuertes músculos de su espalda y se pregunto cuándo es que entrenaba pues nunca nadie había visto al santo padre entrenar y dudaba que el cuerpo fuera así de trabajado por naturaleza eso era un misterio su manos no temblaban pero su pulso estaba acelerado

,

-gracias Karina , pero si no querías por qué no enviaste a otra— respondió shion juguetón ,ella le dio un jalón de pelo interrumpiéndolo el solo se quejo pero el semblante provocador que tenia y que la linda de Karina no podía ver por estar a su espalda no se borro de su rostro—y podrías lavarme el cabello es mucho trabajo para mí en estos momentos y lo siento pegajoso

-para evitarte ese trabajo lo que te puedo ofrecer es cortártelo

-que cruel si no quieres solo dímelo si ,otra doncella puede hacerlo

-bueno si así lo quieres que esperas para llamar , vamos

-insisto que cruel sabes que mi confianza es para ti , no me fio de las nuevas

-miedo de que se te echen encima

-me he vuelto un poco desconfiado desde lo de ares no me culpes usurpo el cuerpo de mi subordinado y me asesino quien quita y el próximo que me quiera matar sea una doncella

-dramático y por qué no dudas de mi—pregunto ella mientras comenzaba a lavar la cabellera de shion inconscientemente

-por que veo en tu corazón que eres buena persona y eras la única que tolera que la tutee las otras salen espantadas como si he dicho una blasfemia va ,ni que tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa

-debes entender que el santo padre las tutee es como si un dios les dijera que las ama entiendes

-pero solo soy un humano y a veces los humanos necesitan algo tan simple como el hecho de hablar con familiaridad con otra persona y el idiota de dohko no se viene mucho por aquí así que te agradezco que estés a mi lado

-valla que honor gracias—el rio ella termino de lavarle el cabello y se reprendió mentalmente pues había dicho que no lo aria bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba

-vamos sal de aquí o te enfermeras mas

.

Ella salió y regresaba con unas toallas y ropa para que shion se cambiara y casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio salir a shion con la dichosa sabana a sus caderas y sus cabellos escurriendo agua mojando la tela haciendo que se pegara a sus caderas y piernas su corazón se encogió y latía muy rápido debía de tranquilizarse sino shion lo notaria y seria su fin

.

.

-porque no esperaste

-dijiste que saliera y te hice caso

-toma sécate el cabello—ella le extendió una toalla y él , la toma y comenzó secar su larga melena y mientras lo hacia la miraba sonriente

-shion debes tomarla y no hagas esa cara no eres un niño anda—Karina le ofrecía un nuevo preparado para que shion lo bebiese

-ya dije que no lo quiero mujer aleja eso de mi no lo tomare y punto—respondió cruzándose de brazos tirando la toalla en el suelo ,lo que provoco que Karina se le secara la boca y le temblaran las piernas ese hombre delante suyo era toda una visión para deleitarse pero retomo el control de si misma

-si lo aras

-no lo are

-que si

-NO

-SI

-No he dicho y es mi última palabra—si que era terco pero ella no se daría por vencida

.

Peleaban y empujaban como una pelota de pimpón la infusión el la sujetaba de la muñeca y retiraba de si ese horrible liquido ella muy enojada se lo acercaba nuevamente ella retrocedió un paso debido a la fuerza de shion y el avanzo otro paso y al siguiente paso , ella se enredo en su largo vestido y shion estaba dispuesto a frenar la caída y no es que se iban a lastimar pues caerían en algo blando y un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo y callo con una Karina muy sorprendida en la cama mullida solo que se llevaron las cosas que ella había puesto la noche anterior en la mesa al lado de la cama con un gran estruendo y derramando la infusión en el piso de la habitación

.

Milo iba rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca pues se había enterado que el santo padre está muy mal de salud iba rumbo a su objetivo toco la puerta y de repente oyó un estruendo y se preocupo algo habría pasado y como milo era impulsivo abrió la puerta de un tirón y vio con sorpresa y picardía la escena que se montaban el santo padre y la doncella al servicio de shion y la situación es la siguiente ella estaba recostada en la cama de shion con sus largos cabellos chocolates esparramados en las blancas sabanas con los pies apoyados en el suelo y shion prácticamente encima de ella solo separados por el espacio que daba el brazo de shion apoyado con su codo para no aplastarla y esa distancia era mínima pues su otro brazo sujetaba la muñeca de ella sobre la cama una rodilla apoyada en el colchón y la otra pierna apoyada en el suelo y entres las piernas de Karina y el patriarca solo portaba una sabana en su cadera y había un vaso tirado en el suelo

Karina temblaba pero de furia shion estaba como si nada milo los miraba sorprendido y divertido

.

-no es lo que piensa _"a qué horas piensas levantarte "—_que les pasaba a estos hombres que no reaccionaban ni uno ni el otro

-maestro shion lamento interrumpirlos ya mismo me retiro

-buenos días milo no te preocupes que deseas

-enserio me retiro no quiero importunar

-no la haces—respondió muy tranquilo shion , y de un empujón con su mano libre Karina empujo a shion obligándolo que se levantara y la soltara logro ponerse de pie y enfilaba a la salida y la vos de shion la detuvo

-no me ayudaras a cambiarme estoy convaleciente—estaba hecha una furia , ese hombre era una cara dura volvió sobre su sus paso y agarro una almohada y se a lanzo a shion en la cara camino de nuevo

-CLARO QUE NO—altiva le dirigió una mirada enojada a milo que seguía en la entrada y que con ademan galante se hiso a un lado y con la mano le indico que podía seguir

-a bueno en ese caso que tengas un buen día—shion la despedía como si nada agitando sonriente una mano y con la otra afianzaba la sabana a su cadera y Karina salió de la habitación realmente furiosa

-milo que te trae por aquí

-Venia a ver como estaba pero veo que se encuentra ya repuesto jajaja

-agradezco tu preocupación muchacho

-Su ilustrísima no debería alterarla de esa forma

-Muchacho te hace falta tanto por saber

-y humildemente acepto su consejo gran maestro

-jajajaja tranquilo hijo ya se le pasara

-Tomo nota del gran maestro

-muchacho me haces ver como un provocador y no lo hago adrede—giro su cuerpo ya dispuesto a cambiarse si bien aún tenía fiebre pero debía retomar sus labores

El santo dorado de escorpio abandono el lugar con una carcajada….

.


	2. DECLARACION

**DECLARACION**

**.**

**Hola espero les guste se aceptan de todo correcciones aclaraciones sugerencia dinero bueno tal ves lo ultimo no espero disfruten del sexy shion uy eso sonó sucio pero espero les guste , el fic me refiero al fic ok.**

.

* * *

.

Milo la vio venir y ella lo miraba enojada el sonrió de lado bueno el patriarca tenia buen gusto esa mujer esta de chupete ella solo lo vio con el seño fruncido y el ,le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa torcida que sacaba de sus casillas a ella

.

-que me ves respondió enojada—retandolo con su mirada rojiza

-nada de verdad lamento haberlos interrumpido si no lo hubiese hecho tu semblante fuera otro , le pido disculpas señorita Karina—milo la miraba divertido y sin dudar de sus palabras la continuo metiendo la pata

-ja si claro y para tu información no interrumpiste nada no te hagas ideas erróneas que se que eres igual o más insufrible que el papa así que no te vengas de niño bueno con migo

-eres muy altanera no es mi culpa ya dije que no quise interrumpirlos- milo la miraba fijamente con sus puños apretados

-al parecer es la orden completa que tiene el mal de ser tercos y sordos ya dije que no pasaba nada—Karina estaba molesta de seguro esos hombres se creían que eran el centro del universo

-baya no sabía que nos conocieras tan bien

-eres odioso

-mujer si supieras quienes somos en realidad y lo que somos capaces de hacer no hablarías con tanta arrogancia

-así que serias capaz de matar a una mujer indefensa solo porque te molesta que decepción y yo creí que el patriarca shion les había educado como hombres honorables que decepción—negaba dramáticamente con la cabeza

-no te metas con mi honor niña y para tu información nosotros luchamos por lo justo y créeme aquí no miro ninguna doncella indefensa

-si serás como te atreves yo..-y milo la dejo con la palabra en la boca porque le dio la espalda y siguió su camino dejándola hablando sola

-oye escorpión mal educado a una señorita nunca se le deja hablando sola

-cuando veas una me avisas-le grito a lo lejos milo haciendo enojar mas a la chica

-eres un idiota-pero milo ya estaba muy lejos para oírla

.

Así transcurrió parte del día Karina preparando todo ya que poco a poco asumía el rol de cuidar al patriarca como las jefa de las doncellas hasta que termino con sus actividades encomendadas y salió de la cocina y para su constante infortunio del día a día se encontró con shion

.

-Buenos días niña Karina—saludo shion jovialmente casi infantilmente

_-"niña tu abuela"_ –penso para sus adentros con enojo—buenos días patriarca-saludo de lo más fría y su habitual semblante enojado

-Nada mas así de fría que cruel

-No soy cruel soy educada

-Ya claro oye tienes un momento

-Que quieres

-Nada solo platicar – y así llegaron a la estancia del despacho de shion se sento en un sofá grande y shion como si nada se sento muy junto a ella

-Y que quiere decirme su Ilustrísima—pregunto levemente alterada por la proximidad del patriarca

-Tu consejo no se qué pensar

-Tu dirás

-Me pregunto por qué mi pupilo no me vino a ver de seguro ya sabe que estoy enfermo y el muy ingrato no viene a verme que debería de pensar

-Pues es seguro que el si sabe lo insufrible que eres cuando estás enfermo y no tiene ni un pelo de tonto

-Pero el buen milo me vino a ver y no el muchachito que yo crie y entrene eduque con tanto amor y dedicación

-Ya pareces de esas madres con sus hijos rebeldes y envueltas en llanto creo que la edad te hace de esa forma no

-Si serás insolente ya quisieras a un hombre con la sabiduría y experiencia de más de doscientos años y con el cuerpo de un joven de unos veinte y tantos de años

-Si claroooo si tu lo dices ni si quiera creo que sepas la edad que tienes en realidad

-Entonces te animas-y shion comenzaba nuevamente el juego del gato y el ratón pero Karina no estaba de humor

-Eres de lo peor

-No seas tímida mujer ven aquí-y lo único que recibió de ella fue un leve zape que le causo gracia

-Shion dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y ella sintió que shion tenía de nuevo fiebre

-Eres un inconsciente todavía tienes fiebre ve a descansar

.

Lo condujo hasta su habitación y lo sentó en la cama ella quería quitarle la túnica pero no sabía por dónde comenzar forcejeaba y se quejaba

Shion rio divertido por lo bajo ella lo miro molesta y él desde dentro de su túnica deslizo su mano y soltó el broche que serraba la túnica por dentro y ella le quito las joyas y lo recostó para que descansara aunque sea un momento solo salió un momento de la alcoba y cuando volvió shion ya no estaba ese hombre se le escapa es que no sabía que debía guardar reposo pero ya lo escucharía cuando se dignara en volver se sentó en la esquina de la cama y espero por un largo tiempo ni se acordó de cenar por esperar al patriarca fugitivo y así espero y espero

.

-Este hombre yo jamás pensé que el gran patriarca fuera tan infantil—pensó en vos alta la doncella

-A quien le dices infantil-la vos de shion hablaba tras la puerta que casualmente siempre aparecía en el momento justo

-Entra cobarde

-No gracias primeo cálmate y luego hablamos capas me asesinas

- ESTOY CALMADA-el grito de Karina hiso dar un brinco a shion tras la puerta y Karina se levanto hecho una furia y quiso abrir la puerta pero el dichoso pomo no cedía

-Estas sosteniendo el pomo no es así shion SUELTALO

-Jamás primero cálmate- y efectivamente shion sujetaba del otro lado el pomo para que Karina no abriera la puerta y lo asesinara no era tan tonto

-Maldición shion o entras o salgo yo así que decídete

-Cualquiera está bien por mi pero primero cálmate- ambos seguían forcejeando ella maldecía en otro idioma uno de los tantos que conocía y shion reía entre los forcejeos en realidad no le presentaba gran reto

-Suelta

-No

-Hazlo

-No lo haré hasta que te calmes

-Está bien está bien-tras la puerta shion escucho el suspiro de Karina la sintió dejar el pomo pero él ni asomo que soltó de su lado el pomo mas valía prevenir

-Ya te calmaste-y la puerta se sacudió violentamente y no Karina no estaba para nada tranquila

-No, no lo estoy , abre esta puerta de inmediato

-Ya lo haré pero no me saltes en sima de acuerdo-y abrió la puerta despacio y asomo la cabeza y fue recibido por un almohadazo pero solo se limito a entrar

-A donde fuiste si te enfermas mas mi superiora me va a regañar insensato

-Así que estabas preocupada por ti y no por mi salud

-Y que esperabas suéltame idiota- la pobre de Karina intentaba librarse del abrazo que shion le daba

-No te enojes es solo un abrazo y dime ya que estoy enfermito me darás un baño—y nuevamente la cara de shion recibió un almohadazo

-No, no lo haré así que apáñatelas solo—y ella salió de la habitación dejando a un muy divertido shion

-Que cruel eres, te creía más atenta—y Karina nuevamente caía en el juego de shion

-Cruel yo te voy a enseñar lo es ser cruel

-Jajaja en serio he peleado en dos guerras santas nada puede asustarme

-Le diré a mi superiora que no me haces casos y saliste al fresco con fiebre—agrego como si nada mirándose las uñas como si ahí estuviera el secreto del universo la chica, de inmediato el color de shion abandono su rostro el era blanco pero su rostro parecía una hoja de papel

-No que, no tenias miedo he señor valiente—y Karina por fin se vengaba una de tantas

.

Shion a paso tranquilo pero igual de pálido se acerco a la chica y muy cerca lo que le obligo a ella a chocar contra la puerta serrada de espalda y shion puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza acerco sus sensuales labios a su oreja y su cálido aliento le producía escalofrió viéndolo sin todo esas cosas encima se veía de muy buen ver creía que las ropas le brindaban su elegancia e imponencia pero esas características eran propio de shion y así de cerca como lo tenía sentía que perdería el control pero la suave risa inundo su oído y tembló por la sensación de la vos de shion acariciando sus tímpanos

.

-Ágamos un trato yo me porto como niño bueno—y se acerco mas a su oído si era posible causando que el rojo de su rostro incrementara—y tu no le dices nada a esa mujer ya te había dicho que me da escalofrió

-Como sabré que no mientes

-Tienes mi palabra de caballeros

-Bueno—Karina lo medito un poco—acepto pero a la primera y le digo de acuerdo

-Gracias—con vos suave casi un susurro pero muy varonil y lo siguiente que la chica sintió fue un cálido beso en su mejía sentía que su corazón se derretía sus piernas temblaban la mano grande de shion acomodo uno de sus risos y se retiro con tortuosa calma y parsimonia casi dolorosa y le dio la espalda y se recostó a descansar la verdad es que estaba fatigado Karina lo cubrió y puso el paño en su frente así de dormido parecía tan inofensivo su corazón seguía acelerado

-Eres tan insoportable pero así te quiero—la declaración que salió en forma de susurro solo fue escuchado por la oscuridad de la noche lo que hubiera dado shion por escuchar tremenda declaración pero en cambio estaba plácidamente dormido

Y así transcurrió la noche…..


	3. LO QUE PASA DOS VECES PUEDE PASAR TRES

**Lo que pasa dos veces puede pasar tres**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Por dios Hades y Athena y quien sea que estuviera en guardia porque , que es lo que habría hecho para pagar eso porque , que forma de empezar el día pero no ella quería servir en el templo de Athena , será un gran honor decían , será emocionante, si era emocionante pensó para sí , será divertido decían, no quería seguir así su deber era velar por el bienestar del patriarca que todo estuviera en orden y estar siempre atenta a cualquier necesidad que el tuviera pero y quien velaba por ella , quien la cuidaba de shion y por mas que lo quisiera ,ella y shion no podrían tener nada nunca punto y final.

.

Y con vehemencia comenzó a hacer sus tareas en el despacho de shion el cual estaba lleno de documentos de saber qué , y ella tratando de ignorar las infantilerias de shion por llamar su atención ella tan solo volteaba su rostro para ignóralo pero ya , en serio que le pasaba por qué no se comportaba con respecto a su edad porque todos los días tenía que empezar con una queja sobre el santo padre del santuario

.

-Deje de molestarme ya—exclamo molesta cuando un papel hecho bolita choco suavemente contra su cabeza

-Entonces deja de ignorarme

-Compórtate abuelo—y shion tan solo cerro la boca y giro el rostro indignado , luego de un tiempo de silencio y shion seguía en su trabajo inundado de papeleo y sin si quiera en ver si Karina se había quedado o marchado

.

Y ella sentía extraño estaba tan acostumbrada a pelear con el patriarca que ese silencio la estaba matando miro disimuladamente y vio que shion sostenía una fotografía con una sonrisa burlona , y la curiosidad le pico y se acerco disimuladamente para ver la fotografía y en ese momento shion le dio vuelta lo que le hiso enojar , pero jamás se lo daría a demostrar

.

-No sabía que te eras tan fisgona

-No soy fisgona

-Si lo eres acaso quieres saber el contenido de esta foto—y shion agitaba tentadoramente el objeto

-Que trama, ya compórtese , porque me pasa esto a mi por Athena

-Oye nadie te obligo a venir

-Lo se lo sé muy bien , es un honor servir en el tempo de la Diosa Athena pero ,no aguantarlo a usted su excelencia

-Niña eres muy grosera

-Será que de mis mayores aprendí—su mirada molesta no se inmutaba en ningún momento pero en cambio la de shion se miraba risueña

.

Aunque el patriarca tuviera que usar siempre esa pesada túnica eso no le quitaba lo sexy y cualquiera con ojos nota lo bien conservado que esta el patriarca y ella no era la excepción , aunque siempre reprimía los impulsos de saltarle ,después de todo ella podía pensar lo que quisiese no había hecho voto de celibato , aunque para servir en el templo de la Diosa había que ser virgen , eran unos machistas la condición de castidad o no , no interfiere a la hora de hacer los labores y la Diosa escucha las plegarias de todas sean vírgenes o no ,y además ella quería enamorarse pero no de un hombre complicado todo lo contrario como era shion pero nunca digas nunca y ella estaba innegablemente enamorada de ese ser tan extraordinario y a la vez insoportable

.

-Por dios que clase de padres tuviste—y la ceja de Karina comenzó a temblar de enojo e impotencia de no poder golpear al hombre que estaba frente suyo

-Me refiero a usted

-Oyee yo no te he criado créeme jamás me echaría ese pecado

-Como que pecado he?

-Tu sabrás porque—y dejo de prestarle atención y continuo con el papeleo de saber que

.

Mientras ella se mordía los labios por no cometer el segundo asesinato de shion continuo con lo suyo pero ella en realidad era un ser curioso en extremo y no podía evitarlo se había mantenido ahí ya demasiado tiempo y tenía otras cosas que hacer ,servir , honor a la Diosa esa eran las palabras que escuchaba a lo que ella desempeñaba ahí muy distinto a la realidad lo que ella les contestaría seria mucama niñera , explotación laboral pero ese no es el punto el punto era esa dichosa fotografía y ella en un impulso se abalanzo sobre el escritorio de shion para tomarla el cual no se inmuto ya que con su telequinesis hacia flotar la foto por encima de la cabeza de la chica quien enojada ya la quería atrapar a como diera lugar y en un ágil movimiento pudo atraparla lo que hiso que shion se lanzara a arrebatársela, algo que ella impediría a como diera lugar no hasta que ya hubiera satisfecho su curiosidad forcejearon un rato por:

1. shion tan solo aplicaba un mínimo de esfuerzo, por no decir nada

la tenia bien apretada sobre sus senos

3. shion aprovechaba para rodearla y sentirla

4. a ambos le gustaba esa sensación tan placentera

Ya cansados de reír como niños se lanzaron al sofá mas cercano aun en la misma posición ella aferrando en sus senos la fotografía y shion a su espalda rodeándola con sus brazos sujetando las muñecas de ella , aunque claro quien recibió el impacto de ambos fue la honorable retaguardia de shion quien solo emitió un quejido y muy listo la situó sobre sus rodillas y ella tan solo seguía riendo y viendo por fin la dichosa fotografía lo que le causo otra ronda de carcajadas y el patriarca tan solo la veneraba en silencio ella era preciosa como la quería a su edad jamás pensó amar de esa manera y eso le hacia sentía su corazón agitado como si hubiese tenido una batalla aunque esto se sentía mil veces mejor , lo que son las vueltas de la vida ,y de repente se oye el carraspeo de una vos etérea y con semblante apacible los miraba tan solo enarcando una de sus finas cejas

.

-No es lo que piensa caballero de virgo

-Por supuesto que no , señorita yo no he pensado nada malo—shaka como siempre tan sereno que no se le notaba si lo decía en serio o malinterpreto la situación

-Es en serio—y la chica luchaba por levantarse cosa que shion no se lo permitía y solo miraba a shaka como si nada

-Claro, su excelencia le traigo el reporte de la misión

-Claro caballero de virgo—y el patriarca por fin soltó de su cautiverio a la joven quien roja como un tomate salió de la habitación, pero con la fotografía en mano cosa que ninguno de los tres presentes noto. Cuando por fin se retiro shaka abrió sus hermosos ojos y con una sonrisa torcida miro al patriarca

-Su excelencia shion no debería de poner en apuros a esa joven

-Vamos que no la molesto solo que siempre llegan en el momento inadecuado

-Oh como lo siento no era mi intensión , pero por lo menos ponga llave no

-Para la próxima chico—y entonces el santo de virgo comenzó a dar reporte de su misión al patriarca mientras la joven se retorcía en su habitación como era posible que siempre le pasara esto que mal karma tenía que es lo que estaría pagando , pero por lo menos fue el santo de virgo y no de nuevo milo como odiaba esa sonrisa del escorpión pero nadie es monedita de oro eso lo tenía muy en claro , shaka jamás divulgaría nada él era uno de los pocos hombres recatados que existían en el santuario

.

.

Caminaba contoneando sus caderas gesto que lo hacía sin darse cuenta y gesto que volvía loco al patriarca que aria con esa fotografía debía devolvérsela a sus dueño casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta de que se había llevado la fotografía , en manos del patriarca sería algo malo, pero si el discípulo de shion , le pregunta como la consiguió, ella no podía mentir aunque quisiera , además el al igual que shion puede leer los pensamientos y sin el indagaba en sus recuerdos en un ademan de desespero revolvió su larga melena risada sus rojizos ojos se fijaran en la entrada de Aries , tanto había caminado y ni cuenta se había dado cruzo el templo ya no había vuelta atrás pero se detuvo a una distancia prudencial ahí estaba Mu en compañía de shaka ambos sin sus armaduras sentados en las escalinatas de Aries pero lo que llamo su atención no fue el hecho que de todas las personas estaba con virgo quien la encontró en esa situación tan embarazosa y de por sí ya no podía verlo a los ojos , lo que llamo su atención fue la plática que sostenían

.

-Pero Mu no debes enojarte

-Shaka el solo la tomo esa fotografía es muy vergonzosa además ,que si yo no sabía besar, mi maestro con la edad se ha vuelto muy infantil—Karina movía afirmativamente su cabeza dándole la razón a Mu claro escondida en un pilar

-La verdad yo no recuerdo muy bien la actitud anterior del patriarca , pero en lo personal no le encuentro ningún problema a su actitud actual—ambos Mu y Karina en su pilar enarcaron una ceja, como se notaba que shaka no era un objetivo de entretención del patriarca

-Era muy sabio bueno lo es era muy estricto aunque era tierno y con mucha paciencia jamás actúa sin pensar

-Karina decidió que ya era momento o nunca podría hacerlo inspiro profundamente y camino a los dos hombres sentados quien en notarla se pusieron de pie

-Señorita Karina—shaka siempre tan sereno le dio la bienvenida mientras Mu la miraba fijamente

-Buenos días caballeros yo..—y se le fue la vos no sabía cómo decirlo

-Vienes a ponerme queja de mi maestro shion , Karina—y shaka lo vio con sus ojos color cielo ,para él era extraño que alguien pusiera quejas del patriarca—que le hiso

-Oh no es nada de eso Mu, es solo que esto estaba en poder de él y pude recuperarlo—y extendió la fotografía

-Mu al ver el objeto con un leve sonrojo la tomo presuroso y shaka sonreía divertido la persona menos esperada había recuperado el objeto aunque una duda se instalo en su cabeza y sabia que no debía preguntar eran asuntos ajenos pero desde cuando esos dos se tuteaban así tan familiarmente él creía que ella y el patriarca tenían algo eso demostraba él en cuento se refiere a ella no podían tocarla ni si quiera verla mal, estaba bajo la protección personal del patriarca cosa que ella ignoraba

-Como te lo agradezco no sabias estaba desesperado

-Me imagino, escóndela bien porque una vez se dé cuenta que no está pondrá el grito y la buscara , solo espero que no me pregunte y no lea mi mente o estaré en serios problemas , no digan que yo te la entregue

-Por eso no te preocupes verdad shaka—el aludido afirmo con la cabeza—además el te hace algo o te regaña tan solo acude a mi si—y ella le devolvió una radiante sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por Mu y shaka quien tenía un mar de dudas la doncella se marcho al templo principal sin ese peso encima y volvió a sus labores

.

Cuando pasa por el despacho de shion fue fuertemente jalada hacia el interior y aprisionada de espalda contra la puerta cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue al patriarca sin su túnica, y su sonrisa ladina el tenia ambos brazos apoyados por los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza lo que dejaba poco margen de separación entre ambos

.

-Querida Karina donde está la foto—la vos suave de shion choco contra su oreja lo que le provoco un escalofrió donde estaba los que siempre los encontraban en esas situaciones cuando se les necesitaba no aparecían

-De qué habla , podría alejarse

-No quiero

-Su excelencia basta—y con toda su fuerza intentaba alejar a shion su cercanía aumentaba su calor corporal aunque toda la fuerza de ella no era ni cosquillas para él, el beso que deposito en su cuello la desarmo y puso en blanco y no supo como reaccionar sentía mariposas en su estomago y sus piernas temblaban

-Dime preciosa que hiciste con la fotografía

-No sé donde esta

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme

-Yo no le miento , no sé donde esta

.

Y shion podía sentir el aliento de ella el aumento de su calor corporal con el suyo propio joder su autocontrol se estaba dando vacaciones shion bajo su vista por el cuello de la chica suspirando en el , observo sus senos tan apetecibles y se relamió los labios gesto que puso en alerta a Karina y la mirada de shion seguía bajando por su cintura sus caderas sus torneadas piernas y el mordía su labio esa mujer era tentadora y como deseaba probarla

.

-Déjeme ir por favor—su voz salió temblorosa y muy suave que hasta creyó que shion no la había escuchado

-Yo no te retengo en contra de tu voluntad—y ella lo miro el tenia su mirada vidriosa y oscurecida ella se deslizo de su lado derecho y retrocedió dos pasos el se reincorporo con su respiración levemente agitada y ella salió del despacho con las emociones a flor de piel esa era la primera vez que un hombre con toda las letras la miraba de esa forma como si pudiera ver en lo más recóndito de su alma

.

Mientras shion se restregaba el rostro y se deslizaba por la puerta casi estuvo a punto de someter a Karina jamás se hubiese perdonado el haberlo hecho el no era ningún quinceañero debía controlarse pero el solo imaginarla en otros brazos le hacía hervir la sangre suspiro hondamente y se preparo para seguir con su trabajo donde se metía dohko cuando quería desquitarse a puños después de todo para eso son los amigos se levanto del suelo y camino a paso lento a su escritorio…..


	4. LA ULTIMA GOTA

**.**

**LA ULTIMA GOTA**

**.**

**Como han estado agradezco a las nuevas que han dejado comentarios como no me da la opción de responderles por imbox lo hago aquí me alegra que les guste y si quieren algo en especial díganmelo veré como lo agrego , saluditos**

**.**

* * *

.

Cada que se encontraba con shion le temblaban las piernas porque era inevitable no recordar las sensaciones que la había brindado shion, era sorprendente que le hiciera sentir cosas sin si quiera tocarla y cada día era inevitable verlo mas como hombre que como el papa del santuario un hombre de más de doscientos años , aunque había que reconocer que el condenado debía de tener una experiencia , sacudió su cabeza para disimular el rojo que se había apoderado de sus mejías además era imposible no recordar la vos de él en su oído tan suave tan seductora tan clara que cada palabra que pronunciaba suavemente tronaban en sus oídos , pero ahora como debía actuar frente a él ,no sabía qué hacer servir a la Diosa Athena era algo que siempre había querido hacer agradecerle por su protección cada día le pedía a ella de mujer a mujer que le ayudare con su *pontífice que se mandaba la Diosa que debido a su ausencia los otros "santos" , ni siquiera conocieron que debían plantearse el voto de castidad aunque pensándolo bien hubiera sido un desperdicio de hombres y negó suavemente ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos y siguió en lo suyo.

.

.

.

Karina entro al cuarto de shion mas bien se detuvo en la puerta hecha una furia pues le informaron que shion y Dohko habían peleado y se fueron discutiendo a la habitación del primero y se oían cosas quebrarse dentro de esta y risas la extrañeza se apodero de las facciones de la chica preguntándose qué pasaba adentro inhalo profundamente y abrió la puerta después de todo una de sus funciones era mantener todo en orden y eso incluía poner a raya a los dos adultos que se revolcaban en el piso cual niños y sin preocupación y quebraban las cosas y una vena se formo en su frente y al parecer los hombres en el suelo que forcejeaban no la habían notado

.

-Se puede saber que hacen—y fue olímpicamente ignorada por ambos has que de lo más profundo de su garganta un grito muy agudo salió de ella—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

.

Y así ambos hombres muy asustados se levantaron en el acto y en guardia dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro y salvar a la doncella que había gritado quitando el aspecto de ambos sin camisas solo con pantalones sucios y con rasguños y lo que vieron los dejo nervioso a una mujer alta con figura de reloj de arena cabello rizado chocolate y con una mirada rojiza muy enojada cruzada de brazos y taconeando el piso ambos hombres tragaron grueso con temor pues la chica frente suyo tenia la autoridad y el poder de castigarlos y no precisamente poder otorgado por la Diosa sino por su mal genio que hasta ellos habían comenzado a temer

.

.

-Que les pasa a ustedes se puede saber que hacen—y algo no le cuadraba pues Shion con el labio roto retaba con la mirada a dohko quien tenía la mejía levemente morada mientras ella los atendía a los dos esperando respuestas que no llegaban

-Me van a decir o no –y como si no disfrutara hacerlo presiona con fuerza el paño con el que limpiaba el labio roto de shion lo que produjo un quejido de parte del patriarca—tu turno le dijo a Librar el cual negó con la cabeza

-Estoy muy bien gracias soy un guerrero- y shion lo miro ofendido —y es normal que me vean con estos golpes en cambio al patriarca está muy mal visto sigue en lo tuyo que lo haces muy bien— la sonrisa burlona se le fue borrada por un almohadazo de parte de shion

-Basta he dicho ambos no se atrevan a hacerme enojar

.

.

Comenzó ha ordenar las cosas y los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente y no quiso saber de que hablaban y ella al fin pudo apreciarlos a medida que recogía todo shion y Dohko los más antiguos del santuario y unos verdaderos especímenes por dios ambos estaban sin camisas extraño que las habrían hecho , Dohko con sus inseparables pantalones chinos muy estilizados y a ella habían llegado rumores que no usaba nada de bajo por que le eran incómodos, por hades las cosas de las que se enteraban , estaba a espaldas del Lǎoshī y tenía una vista privilegiada de su retaguardia y los años no se le notaban podía apreciar que estaba bien tonificado shion le dirigió una mirada y ella volteo el rostro si él la cachaba seria su fin pero como la ley de Murphy dice toda va de mal en peor y shion la cacho en el acto ella le estaba viendo la retaguardia y el adivino sus pensamientos no en balde se cargaba tantos años en sima y fuera de lugar shion abrió su boca y no supo cómo reaccionar

.

-Así te gustan Karina—la cual con un muy evidente sonrojo miro escandalizada a shion mas que todo por lo que miraba y por el tono sugerente en su vos y la mirada burlona de Dohko la pusieron en jaque y no supo cómo reaccionar

-En que piensas niña así te gustan la *Horiatiki las del restaurante de Rodorio son muy buenos quieres ir

-No

-Malagradecida bueno amigo solo quedamos tu y yo quieres ir

-No soy la segunda opción de nadie o me elijes primero o me pierdes para siempre

.

El rostro serio de Dohko no daba la posibilidad a la burla él hablaba muy serio y en seria y así se paro con gesto altivo y salió aunque ya afuera soltó una carcajada que no fue escuchada por los dos que quedaban adentro como le gustaba confundirlos y dejarlos ensimismados era muy divertido ver al antiguo e ingenuo shion de tanto años atrás

.

Milo y shaka paseaban por el templo principal venían de una ronda a reportar como siempre al patriarca que no había ningún inconvenientes pero no lo encontraron ,vieron salir al gran maestro y pudieron divisar a shion y Karina hablando si , estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ellos, en cuanto Milo vio esto , estuvo dispuesto a la tradición de espiar tras la puerta cuando fue alado por la oreja , shaka lo miraba reprobatoriamente

.

-No te han enseñado modales escorpio déjalos en paz

-Oh vamos shaka no es para tanto

.

Shaka y milo forcejeaban milo quería entran y ver pero shaka le impedía el paso shaka ya enojado le picaba el pecho a milo acompañado con regaños hacia el heleno ,mientras con el seño fruncido Milo quien fue empujado contra la pared por un shaka muy molesto

.

-Te lo advierto alacrán se me está prohibido ** volver a** **usar** el tesoro del cielo sobre ti pero tengo otros métodos no me provoques

-Ho! vamos buen shaka no te da curiosidad siempre que quedan solos pasa algo interesante no te da curiosidad

-No

.

shaka se empujaba con su puño lejos del buen Milo pues el escorpio lo había sujetado de los hombros para hacerlo entrar en razón y habían quedado en la siguiente posición Milo contra la pared y sostiene a shaka por los hombros muy cerca y shaka levemente incomodo , con una mano el pecho del escorpio y la otra hecha puño para intentar alejarse de él y ya estaba considerando usar la fuerza bruta por que al parecer Milo no entendía con sutileza provocando estruendo suerte que no llevaban armaduras o sería peor desde dentro de la habitación se escucho ruido desde afuera

.

-Iré a ver quien causa escándalo AHORA acaso se turnan—solo oyó la suave risa de shion a su espalda

.

Karina sale de los aposentos de shion y se queda helada al ver a los dos dorados en semejante escena se le subieron los colores a la cara y volvió a entrar al cuarto no sin antes pedir disculpas por interrumpir a los dos santos los cuales ante la cruel ironía sintieron por primera vez lo que la chica había sentido y fueron separas por el puño en la cabeza del escorpio de parte de virgo el golpe no fue fuerte pero le causo dolor

.

-Me ofendes ni que estuvieran tan feo , tu si haces galas del dicho –y disimuladamente sobaba la parte de su cabeza adolorida

-Que dicho—y se arrepintió en el acto solo quería largarse de hai

-No rompas el corazón de alguien solo tiene uno , mejor rómpele algún diente tiene 32 sabes has herido mis sentimiento —dijo como si nada mientras el rubio enarcaba una ceja no queriendo escuchar los desvaríos de Milo

-No me importa Milo

Ya dentro de la habitación shion se intentaba atar en una coleta alta su cabello cosa que le resultaba difícil por la abundancia y largo e este

-Que pasa quien causa desorden

-Nada importante—y ella tomo la larga cabellera de el y peino con infinita paciencia y ato su cabello

.

Shion en un sutil gesto comenzó a acomodar los rizos de ella gesto que le hacía sentir bien y con un poco de sueño y observaba el pecho del patriarca con un aspecto muy juvenil y vigoroso sin camisa y con la coleta alta enmarcando sus ojos y su distinción de su raza ella paseo sus dedos muy suave sobre los lunares caricia que le hiso recorrer una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo a shion cuanto más podrían aguantar ambos esta tortura de no poder tocarse de caricias negadas

.

-Porque peleaba con el maestro Dohko

-No lo hacía así nos llevamos desde que nos conocimos el es muy activo para su bien y sale con cada idea que siempre me complica la vida

-Tal parece que tendré que acostumbrarme ahora que ha vuelto el gran maestro no

-La verdad si y cuídate de Dohko en muy , como decirlo inquieto

-Lo dices precisamente tu ja! no me hagas reír—y el tan solo respiro muy hondo uno de sus risos invadiendo su espacio personal haciendo saltar su corazón y shion con intenciones de salir de ahí enfilo a la puerta y fue detenida por la vos de ella

-No huyas

-Querida las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo

-Eso lo dijo Napoleón Bonaparte

-Si y es un excelente concejo adiós—y un beso como el revoloteo de una mariposa se instalo en la comisura de su boca dejándola con ansias de mas eso ya no lo soportaba y antes si quiera que shion se alejara más de un centímetro ella se apodero de los labios de shion en un beso aprensivo como fuego lo único que pudo hacer el fue responderle sin decir o hacer nada ella salió huyendo con lagrimas en sus ojos con un mar de tormento en su corazón

.

.

Esa noche le oro a la Diosa con mas fervor que jamás imagino ,pidiendo su guía y que su voluntad se aria ya no soportaba la intriga aunque no había leyes en la actualidad que impidieran que el patriarca tuviera una compañera después de todo la elite se salto varias leyes y no ha representado un problema ni se les ha reclamado entonces la Diosa le respondió en sus sueños con vos tan pacifica tan tierna y dulce que nunca creyó oír voz igual hermosa sin duda

.

_Una relación no necesita promesa, términos, o condiciones solo necesita a dos personas dispuestas a quererse por encima de todo_

_._

Y se despertó con el corazón tronándole en sus oídos y extrañamente una sonrisa si ambos se querían Athena les daba su consentimiento pero no le dijo nada de que en el proceso podía hacer sufrir un poquito a shion , bueno lo de poquito estaría por verse después de todo a ese juego pueden jugar dos y ella podía desquiciarlo a él si se lo proponía ….

datos******

.

*Pontífice : líder religiosos de los Dioses griegos

*Horiatiki : platillo tradicional de grecia una ensalada

*Lǎoshī : pronuciacion de maestro en chino


End file.
